seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshall D. Michael
Introduction Marshall D. Michael is the main character of One Dream and the captain of the Scarlet Phantom Pirates. He is also the grandson and last known living descendant of Marshall D. Teach. He was born on an unknown island in the New World half of the Grandline, but after the marines found out about his family lineage, he was smuggled as an infant by his family to the North Blue island of Fahr. He lived there for 12 years peacefully with his family until the marines learned of their location and almost annihilated the entire Marshall family. However Michael managed to survive the attack and in his anger swore that he would make the marines pay for what they did. He is now known by his alias of Michael Phantom, he has also been dubbed The Scarlet Phantom '''by the marines or just '''The Phantom. He is also unique in that he genetically inherited (or was born with) the powers of the Hoshi Hoshi no Mi which were inherited from his father whom (it is presumed) inherited them from his grandfather. Appearance Michael is a tall, skinny, messy bleach blonde haired and blue-eyed individual. No one knows what his face truly looks like because he always wears a red and black mask that obscures his left eye, which is additionly obscured by his long blonde hair, and shows only his right eye. Before the timeskip he wore a brown one piece suit, with a yellow belt and other details on the suit, with a white and scarlet red jacket with black plumage around the collar and the waist which he usually wore open. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Maxr7 Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Scarlet Phantom Pirates Category:One Dream Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Carrier of D.